onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Bariete
For Sure? I hate to ask, but are we sure the monkey is Bariete? It seems like a dangerous assumption to make, considering the circumstances in which we saw him and what Carrot said about him after that. If there's something I missed, by all means tell me, otherwise I feel like we're jumping to conclusions. 18:43, October 22, 2015 (UTC) This wiki has always been notorious for jumping conclusions. Oh hey that shadowed Doflamingo behind Law while talking about Roscinante, that got to be Roscinante!. I'll say we fix it Joekido (talk) 18:59, October 22, 2015 (UTC) Yeah, I can't agree that the monkey is Bariete. We don't have anywhere near enough information. 19:06, October 22, 2015 (UTC) I can see why people would assume he's Bariete, but my issue lies in this assumption that he was trusted to "singlehandledly" guard the gate. Thats where I feel like this assumption has gone too far. Obviously there is MUCH more to all this than what you can glean from one man falling. He could be part of a FORCE that guards the front gate for all we know. HanataSanchou (talk) 20:05, October 22, 2015 (UTC) I agree with DP, although I also think Bariete is the monkey, but it's perfectly possible that it may be a different character, therefore we have no reason to make this claim until proven. It doesn't matter what anyone thinks at this stage (unless someone can provide some sort of reasonable evidence) as this is all speculation. A visitor who may not know any better could read this and believe it's true. At this stage there is nothing to suggest that the monkey is Bariete.--DuelMaster93 (talk) 23:26, October 22, 2015 (UTC) We saw the monkey in the guard tower in 808 or 809, so I'm beginning to think it might actually be Bariete. 05:30, December 5, 2015 (UTC) He definitely is Bariete, but we cannot prove it or rather providing a reference to sustain that claim. It's not like they call the monkey that way. The only thing we know he is the guardian of the gate, but even in chap 808, where he appears, there is another mink laying on the floor suggesting that there are more gatekeepers. He will most likely be introduced when the samurais make their way to the island. Well, "Bariete" means "Definitely a monkey", which is a reference to Robin's questioning about what hit Kin'emon and Kanjuro was either a man or a monkey. It's one of those joke names that references a character's personality or situation. Add to that that he is seen guarding the gate, and the monkey being Bariete is around 99,9% likely. But whatever, I guess we're lacking conclusive evidence. KingCannon (talk) 14:50, December 5, 2015 (UTC) I agree, but wiki-wise what do you quote to claim he is him? That's the issue here. I'm almost certain the monkey is Bariete, but it's just a hard thing to source. If you have any suggestions then sure, but keeping it as unknown doesn't hurt either. 15:16, December 5, 2015 (UTC) If Bariete really means "indeed a monkey" I think that is evidence enough 15:20, December 5, 2015 (UTC) Then it must be him, let's go ahead and change it. Joekido (talk) 18:06, December 5, 2015 (UTC) It's not like he will never appear again... he will most likely be introduced when we will see kinemon again. He was, but the way Kin'emon refers to him is not by his full name... drat. It's still conjecture at this point! --Thunderush (talk) 16:17, February 4, 2016 (UTC) Just wait until next week. When he comes racing into the village someone's bound to be like "Bariete, what is it?" 19:00, February 4, 2016 (UTC)